The Motherhood Trial
by Miyuu
Summary: Rated for Inuyasha and miroku nothing gross except the groping. Miroku makes the wrong person mad and gets the curse of having to be pregnate. How will he deal with learning about motherhood? more importantly how will he break the curse? Remade!
1. Life Altering Changes

****

This story was once Know as 'Miroku will you bear your own child?' but I found that name rather annoying so I changed it to motherhood trials.

Chapter: 1 

Life altering changes

You hear piercing screams of the towns people "Ah Youkai help!" 

The another person screamed in a hopeful voice. "Don't worry that Youkai exterminator save us." 

(I bet you can guess who that person is ~_^)

Sango was wearing her usual garb with her Hiraikotsu (did I spell that right!) pointing at the Youkai as it ran into the inn, she was accompanied by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku. Except Shippo who stayed at with Keade so he wouldn't get effected by the poisons she may have to use, they had insisted Inuyasha stay as well but he refused around other he didn't like to show weakness. Sango put on her mask and began to fan out poisonous toxins throughout the inn to draw the Youkai out in the open. Inuyasha sat in the nearest tree that wasn't to close to the toxins, so that the poisons wouldn't effect him. Kagome stood next to Sango with her bows in hand watching Sango do her thing just in case she was needed. Miroku was near Sango also but he wasn't paying attention to her job he was more interested in waiting for his moment to strike.

Inuyasha began to grow impatient. He wanted to go find more Jewel Shards before Naraku found them all. However, he was stuck doing stupid human acts of kindness. Which he only agreed too because if he didn't he would have been 'sit' to death by Kagome. It was better to agree then disagree and have his back thrown out for a week again like the last time. Even so, he hated waiting and sitting around doing nothing besides patients wasn't his forte. He walked over to Sango and growled.

"DAMN IT SANGO HURRY IT UP. WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO LIKE FINDING JEWELS. If you would JUST let ME handle IT… WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DOWN BY NOW!" Sango and Kagome both gave Inuyasha the coldest stares making him become paralyzed in his place.

" IN-U-YASHA if we let you handle it there would be nothing left to save." Sango growled irritated at him. This was her life's job, from when she was a child, how dare he imply that she was weak and that she needed his help with her own job. When she almost beat him the last time the fought, if not for Naraku's interference, but that didn't bother her that much. She was happy that she didn't kill him because although he acts like a self-centered jerk sometimes, deep down he was a kind caring person or Youkai. Her thoughts her silenced when she heard a loud BOOM! Sound.

" SIT BOY!" Sango looked down at the ground only to see Inuyasha's face had met his old friend the dirt; teaching him a few new colorful phrases. 

When the 'sit' command wore off, he literally forced himself up off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled looking at an unhappy Kagome.

" YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO SANGO."

" I WASN'T BEING MEAN!"

"SIT BOY!"

" WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW!"

" YOU DIDN'T SAY SORRY TO SANGO!"

" I AIN'T SAYING SORRY!" 

" THEN SIT BOY!"

"NOW APOLOGIZE!"

"NO!"

"SIT BOY…. NOW!"

" FORGET IT!"

Sango decided to cut in on them at this moment.

" QUIT FIGHTING I NEED TO FINISH MY JOB! I CAN'T IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP IT… NOW!" She never screamed at anybody like that before, if not for her doing that they would have never stopped. She hated it when they would fight. She liked it better when everyone was nice to everybody especially them two. She always thought that Inuyasha should be with Kagome instead of worrying about some stupid dead girl. Besides she had a lot of fun watching the two have a sweet moment with out them knowing she was there. She actually picked up that trait from Miroku and Shippo. She blushed at the thought of Miroku actually teaching her something useful. She had a lot of fun spying Inuyasha and Kagome. But her thoughts were stopped again as a hand came from out of nowhere and began grouping her butt she immediately grabbed Hiraikotsu and hit the person who that hand belonged to.

" YOU LECTURE!" she was so infuriated she hit him again sending him face first into the ground. Inuyasha crossed his hands and snickered.

"Its what you deserve you damn letch!"

" SIT BOY!" 

Before Inuyasha could even think, twice he was in the ground along with Miroku. In addition, before he could ask why he was punished Kagome answered.

" If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all!" she had answered his question without him even asking first, she was beginning to know him all to well, that thought began to scare him a little. He managed to lift his face from the ground only to see Miroku staring at him.

" What the Hell do you want!" Miroku smiled as if he had won a victory.

" Oh it was so worth it!" 

" Damn you letch speak for you self. I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha stood up knocking him on the head before walking away. As Miroku fell backwards into the ground, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful young figure walking down an ally. He sat there for a moment in the ground and acted out as if Inuyasha had knocked him unconscious. 

" Keh. Serves you right." Kagome came in front of Inuyasha with an exceptionally scary look in her face.

" Inuyasha…. What did I tell you, don't make me say it again." but before he could reply to her, Sango stepped in.

" Come on you guys lets go finish the extermination." Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other then at Sango before answering her at the same time.

" Fine whatever." then the both walked away in sulking mode.

" Those two dive me crazy some times." she shook her head then looked down at Miroku.

" When you wake up you better have thought about what you have done and apologize." she then waked off to go finish her job.

When everybody was gone he stood up and looked around to make sure he was alone. He then ran down the ally in search of the beautiful young women he saw earlier. It didn't take him long to find her for she was stopped about half way down the ally. He walked up to her so he could see her face she had long black silky hair that seemed to go on forever her face was quite pale and delicate. Moreover, her eyes were a deep beautiful violet, she was very Rapturous. The girl looked up at him with a blank expression.

" Can I help you." Miroku smiled at her as he grasped her hands in his.

" I'm sorry I was just enraptured by you beauty… And… well my lady will you bear my child." she just looked at him as if she was looking into his soul.

"Do you know what you ask of me?" that wasn't quite that answer he was looking for or even expected. If he didn't know any better which he didn't he would of thought she was actually considering the idea.

"Yes, that is but a simple task, I merely wish for you to bear my child." Miroku informed simply. Her eye's narrowed darkly.

" You think it easy to bear someone's child. I bear millions and I don't find easy at all." she walked over to a shocked Miroku slowly and punched her hand through his gut. He fell to the ground unconscious. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HA, HA, HA CLIFF HANGER * dodges pointy objects*… I'm truly sorry about this* dodges more pointy things*…NOT! Send me death threats I always wanted to get one it sounds fun anywise next time wont be a cliffhanger so don't worry. Please tell me what you think! * Knocked out from to many objects…

****

Inuyasha- " oh thank god you stopped the madness!"

****

Miroku- " oh my gosh she coming too!" 

****

Inuyasha- "TETSUIAGA!" falls back to the ground

****

Everyone at Once- " RUN!"

****

Sesshoumaru- " WAIT FOR ME I DON'T WANT HER TOO…." grabs his fluffy thing

****

Miyuu- " IT just you and me fluffyPoo!" 

****

Sesshoumaru- " NOOOO! WHY AM I HERE IM NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC? INUYASHA COME BACK SAVE YOUR BROTHER."

****

Inuyasha- (you hear a faint voice) " NO! IT'S EVERY DOG FOR HIMSELF. BESIDES YOU SEEM TO BE DOING A GOOD JOB DISTRACTING HER."

****

Sesshoumaru- (squirms in Miyuu's grasp) "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU INUYASHA." 

****

Miyuu- (squeezes him firmly) " oh fluffy were going to be so happy together." grins evilly.

****

Sesshoumaru- " help me…. Please…" passes out from lack of oxygen. 


	2. what the heck?

****

The Motherhood Trails

Chapter: 2

What the heck?

Miroku woke up with a cold sweat looming over his face. He swiftly sat up and put his hand over his gut expecting blood all over the place when there wasn't, he gasped.

" But her hand went straight though!" he tried to remember what happened before he was knocked out cold all he could recall was asking a beautiful women to ' Bear his child.' and that was it, so why was he expecting blood to be all over the place. It was strange he felt as if he had the life ripped from him, but he didn't know why he felt that way. He tried to stand up only to go crashing down to the ground. His stomach really did hurt badly. He began to think that he must have really made the girl mad because his stomach felt as if 20 Sango's' had punched him in the gut. He wouldn't have minded it so much if he had gotten something in return but in this case, he didn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand up for a while, so it would be best just to sit down for the time being. He began to think about the others and what he was going to tell them as to why he was out so late.

****

~ Inuyasha's gang ~

Sango had finished her Extermination a little bit ago and was now sitting down with Inuyasha and Kagome eating some strange food called 'ramen' that Kagome had brought along with her from the future. Sango ate her food slowly trying to be polite while Inuyasha was packing in as much food as he could, barely even swallowing it. Kagome just stared at him in disbelief she had never seen him pack in that much food before, he must have been really hungry after all the painful torture she had put him through earlier. She sort of felt bad for putting him through all that but he needed to learn a lesson. She then noticed that he hand finished and had a still hungry look on his face. Normally she wouldn't give him 2nd helpings, but she had really hurt him this time so she decided to give him seconds. She took his bowl from him and refilled it then handed it back to him. 

Inuyasha was surprised by her kind gesture but before he could ask her why she was giving him seconds, she answered.

" I'm giving you seconds because you look hungry okay." she then gave him a cheerful smile. That's the second time she knew his question before he asked it and for the second time, he felt horrified that she knew him so well. He began to think of how many countless nightmares he will have because of this but stopped himself when Sango began to talk.

" Hey guys where's Miroku he should have been back a long time ago." she had a certain sadness to her voice making Inuyasha almost feel bad for her. He knew that they all knew that the lecture was out doing his usual rounds trying to flirt his way into a woman's heart, so that she may agree to bare his child. Inuyasha recalled the time when he and Kagome were watching Sango and Miroku Together debating whether they were in love. He remembered Kagome saying that they were completely in love with one another and him saying that weren't… However, at this very moment she looked very sad. He was beginning to think that maybe Kagome was right! Sango did love Miroku, then he debated with him self quietly whether or not Miroku felt the same, and then at that moment he remembered who Miroku was and the words 'lecture' came to mind. Miroku was a big pervert and Sango was well Sango, did she really like him. He began to feel really bad for her because he knew how she felt he had Kouga and Hobo or was it Homo, oh yeah it's Hojo; but like he cared what his name was It didn't matter to him. With Sango it was much different she nearly had the whole worlds women's population to deal with but he still knew how she felt with that said he realized that nobody had answered Sango's Question. She was eagerly awaiting for a reply no doubt one that would make her feel better, in feeling bad for her he decided to try and reassure her that he wasn't off doing anything perverted. He was so deep in thought about what he should say he didn't even realize he was already answering his question.

" He's probably out flirting with some girl. DAMN LETCH…(he then realized what he had just said and in shock began to correct himself.) I mean," it was too late the damage was done and Kagome was furious.

"SIT BOY!" he went pummeling to the ground once more that day.

" I warned you Inuyasha!" 

Well Inuyasha tried to tare him self away from the ground Kagome had noticed the sad look in her face. What Inuyasha had said really bothered her. She stood up and sat by Sango so she could try to put her broken heart back together. She put her hands on Sango's shoulders.

" Sango Inuyasha doesn't know what he's talking about." Sango turned to face Kagome with a fake smile.

" I know. He's probably still knocked out from the blow to the…" she stopped her self when Miroku came in and sat down next to Sango.

Miroku looked around the room only to find that everyone was glaring at him. He knew what that meant, they all thought he was out flirting with women again. Any explanation he gave most likely wouldn't work at this point; which meant he probably shouldn't have wasted time trying to think of one. The room was silent until Shippo came running into the room, sat down next to Inuyasha, and began to speak sarcastically

" So Miroku were you out flirting with women again?" Inuyasha gave Shippo a cold look as he saw Sango's face, she was about to cry and normally he wouldn't care, but this time was different he knew how Sango felt and he knew that he himself didn't like that feeling. So in that moment he held his fist tightly and knocked Shippo over the head sending him into a bit of pain.

"Quiet Brat!" after he was done hitting Shippo He without even realizing it got hit him self. When he looked up he got a bit of a shock when he realized that Miroku had just hit him over the head and was now holding Shippo patting his head affectionately.

" Are you okay Shippo darling (gives Inuyasha a cold stare) how could you do that to him he's just a little kid you could have really hurt him you big jerk." Every one stared at him wide. Shippo reached out for Kagome as Miroku put him down rubbing his head as if he had not realized what he had just done.

"Kagome help me…. Miroku is being scary." Kagome picked up the frightened kitsune and hugged him close to her chest. 

" I'm sorry Shippo… I…I don't know what came over me… I think I'm going to go lie down for while. Maybe some rest will help." with that, said he stood up and walked to the back of Keade's hut to lie down for a while.

When Inuyasha was sure that Miroku couldn't hear him, he immediately blurted out.

" What the hell was that about?" he asked eyeing the monk curiously.

They all looked at each other curiously. It was so weird Miroku never acted like that before. 

Sango turned to look at Miroku then at Inuyasha.

" I know that was so weird, he was acting so strangely and not like himself." Kagome smiled at worry in Sango's voice. Then Sango began talking again while shaking her head.

" He didn't even try to grope me when he had the perfect chance." Kagome smiled once again to herself, Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed did she actually want him to do that to her! 

Miroku lay still so still that he appeared to be sleeping but he was wide-awake and heard everything they said. He sighed to him self… *he wasn't acting like him self was he. * With that said he fell into deep slumber. 

Miroku held on to his middle a pain gripped it hard, it was worse then anything he had ever felt before. He had fought many Youkai and had received many injuries but nothing quite compared to this pain he was in now. Sweat slicked his face and dripped to the ground and his breathing became labored, the whole time he felt this, the whole time he was going through this torture he heard a continuing spite full laugh as if someone where right there with him. As he let out a piercing scream, he heard the voice form words.

"Now it begins." What begins? Wondered Miroku as he sat up in his place of sleep trying to stifle the scream that threatened to escape his lips.

****

End Of Chapter 2

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Whistle sound* What's that? *Looks up curiously* what in the world! *BAM! Car flattened poor Miyuu*

****

Sesshoumaru: looks up at the mortals with watery eyes "Dear god I have been saved, I Sesshoumaru thank you mortals for saving my life. Today I have a knew resp…."

****

Miyuu: Car blows to bits, sesshy gets frightening look on his face "Damn those people I swear I'll, I'll… Awe man who am I kidding I love this torture man I've already got the next cliff hanger planned out!" Laughs evilly, Fluffy starts to inch away, Miyuu notices this. "Where to you think you are going?" Fluffy stiffened before taking off at full speed. Miyuu wait's a few seconds before tossing the 'leash' over his head. "HEhehehehehh you'll never be able to leave my side again" connects leash to self.

****

Sesshoumaru: (if a car can't kill her what will!)

Rest of the group watches in horror behind the biggest and farthest rock they could find.

****

Inuyasha: "Dear God I am glad he was there to distract the insane woman"

****

Kagome: Shivers "Inuyasha you've got to help you brother, this isn't humane we need to get him away from her before he's got metal trauma for the rest of his Youkai life!" Shivers again

****

Inuyasha: Shacks his head vigorously "Ain't no way in hell I'm going out there!"

Miroku: Shivers as well "And to think I had actually asked this woman to bare my child, I think this is one reason why I'm tortured so in this fic. I mean how degrading." Shakes his head "I feel for you brother"

****

Kagome: Gives Inuyasha murderous stare "Do it now or I'll say it!"

****

Inuyasha: gulps "Alright!" Starts making his way towards them

****

Shippo: Begins to cry. "Inuyasha going to Die!"

Wait until next time to find out more in the mini story!


	3. Miroku Under Goes Some Changes!

****

The Motherhood Trials! 

****

Chapter: 4

Miroku under goes some changes!

Miroku kept thinking of his strange dream last night. He remembers the spite full voice, which sounded as if it had belonged to a woman but he wasn't sure. He recalled the words, which it had said to him 'Now it begins', and those words were forever etched in his mind as he was walking though the village. He still couldn't figure out what it meant. What would begin? It was so weird! He wouldn't have cared so much for the dream if he weren't a monk also that dream felt so real. He could still feel the agonizing pain in his stomach, which he had felt when he was dreaming. He walked a little further through the village until he came to a clearing of trees. He sat down on the smooth grass and began to ponder the recent events that had happened lately like with Shippo…. Why did he care so much when Inuyasha had hit him? He was so used to there little routine, every time Shippo did something that made Inuyasha angry he would get hit on the head and he didn't care so much when Inuyasha would do that to Shippo so why did he care then…it didn't make sense! His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sango's voice.

" Miroku…" he turned his head to look at her she was in her usual kimono and usual hairstyle, she sat down next to him and began staring up at the beautiful cloudy blue sky. Miroku softly smiled at her making her blush a little.

"So what has bought you out so early." 

"I was just wondering…" he began to get curious as to what she was thinking about and not wanting to think about his own problems made him, wonder even more.

" About what?"

" Well I…am…really worried."

" What's wrong? What are you worried about?"

" About…. You." she was worried about him…. However, why? There was nothing to worry about. Well he had been acting weird all day, avoiding everyone and not to mention what happened yesterday with Shippo.

" I'm sorry if I did something to worry you…. I just have had a lot on my mind lately." Miroku took a beep breath. 

Mean while Sango and Miroku were UN aware that just behind some bushes they were being watched buys a sneaky Kagome and Inuyasha. They sat side by side as quiet as they could not to alarm them of their presence but still quietly talked to each other.

" I love watching this stuff…. I can't wait to see how this turns out." Kagome whispered as softly as she could so that only Inuyasha could hear her.

"Keh… it wont be a pretty sight." Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome looked away from Sango and Miroku to look at Inuyasha.

" What do you mean?" not taking his eye's away from the happy couple he answered her question.

" That stupid letch is going to get knocked out for putting his hands were the don't belong." 

" What do you mean he hasn't even gotten his hands close enough to do anything."

" Keh…. Whatever!"

Sango put her hand on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome began to smile. 

" I know there's something wrong with you… so tell me what's wrong." He smiled at her once more.

" There's nothing wrong with me, my dear Sango… I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Sango accepted his answer although she knew he wasn't telling her the truth.

Miroku stood from the ground, wiped the grass from his clothes, and reached for Sango's hand to help her up.

" Come on lets go back to Lady Keade's"

Inuyasha began to laugh.

" Ha I told you! Now watch he's going in for the kill." 

Sango smiled at him as she pushed his hand a side and got up her self. Then they both walked to Keade's.

Kagome smiled

" No he's not! See I told you he wouldn't ruin it, he was just trying to help her up." Inuyasha growled at her.

" Keh!!! Whatever! Let's go! There's nothing more to see!" not wanting to get in another hopeless argument with him, she decided to agree and the both left to the hut. 

Miroku knew perfectly well why she rejected his help, she probably was afraid he would do something perverted if she were to take his hand. So he didn't say anything since he understood where she was coming from *I was pretty perverted towards her almost everyday. * He was beginning to feel bad for being like that to her. He stopped a few feet ahead of Sango, staring at the ground debating with him self whether or not he should apologize. She seemed worried enough about him so that meant she cared at least, so he owed it to her to try and say sorry.

" Sango…. I need to tell you something of great importance!"

" Yes Miroku." she said with great worry in her eyes.

" I must tell you that I'm sorry for groping you all time, you deserve better than that so like I said I'm sorry, Dear Sango." he smiled at her and then walked away toward the hut. He had left her in such shock she couldn't even bring herself to stop him from leaving. When the shock kind of wore off, she began to ponder what just happened, but couldn't come to any conclusions. She decided to talk to Kagome about it, to see what she would have to say on it. 

"Kirara." she screamed for the fire cat as loud as she could and in a matter of second was picking up from the ground.

" Let's go to Kagome." Kirara smelled for Kagome's sent once she had found it; she began taking off in her direction. A few minutes passed and she had made it to Kagome. Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha making lunch for everyone. Sango entered their camping ground and ran over to Kagome to whisper in her ear, so that Inuyasha couldn't hear what she was asking Kagome.

" Kagome I need to talk to you in private." Kagome nodded and whispered back.

" Lets go to the hot springs where no can here okay." she was pretty sure it had something to do with Miroku and new that if they talked there Inuyasha could pick up what they were saying and she didn't want Sango to be embarrassed. Inuyasha saw them quietly whispering to each other and began to get rather paranoid that they were talking about him.

" What hell are you two talking about?" Kagome shot Inuyasha a murderous stare.

" It's none of your concern."

" Like hell it isn't! You better tell me what your talking about or I'll…"

" Your you'll what…"

" I will have to take the matter into my own hands and your not going to like what I will do!"

" I liked to see you try." Sango cut in on them trying to stop them from fighting.

" Were not talking about you Inuyasha. It's about Miroku, I'm worried about him." Once Inuyasha had learned that they weren't talking about him, he tried to become more helpful.

" What in hell did he do now?" 

" Nothing bad, he just isn't acting like his usual self." When Kagome had learned that she was right, that they were indeed talking about Miroku came up with a good idea.

" I have an idea! Me and Sango will go to the hot springs and you Inuyasha can have talk with him and find out his problem." she them clapped her hands together. " Its perfect don't you think?" Inuyasha growled at her again.

" I refuse!" Kagome's cheerful smile turned upside down and she began to cry.

" You never like any of my idea's. You make me feel so useless." tears poured down her cheeks making Inuyasha shocked.

" Are you crying?"

" Yes and why wouldn't I be you never take anything I say seriously." Inuyasha became sadden at her words just as Kagome had planned.

" I…I… take every thing you say seriously Kagome…please stop crying." she began sniffling a bit before looking him straight in the eye's.

" Dose that mean you will do my plan and talk to Miroku." Inuyasha *sighed he didn't want her to be sad anymore and if that meant talking to Miroku then he would have to do it,

" Fine whatever." she quit the crying act because she had gotten what she wanted and that meant all was right in the world.

" Thank you Inuyasha." She felt sort of bad about guilt in him into doing what she wanted but she had to, he wouldn't have helped other wise. She would just have to pay him back later. Sango and Kagome left for the hot springs just as Miroku Entered the camp. 

Inuyasha readied himself for his long talk (that he promised Kagome) to Miroku. Miroku sat down by the fire and began looking around for the one's who were missing. He could see Shippo lying down near the fire fast a sleep but he couldn't find Sango and Kagome.

" Inuyasha… where'd everyone go!" 

" There at the Hot Springs." Inuyasha then became all protective like. " And don't you dare go and try and peep other wise I will kill you." Miroku looked as though Inuyasha had offended him.

" Don't look at me like that you letch you know damn well as I do that you were thinking about it." Miroku held his stomach as he answered Inuyasha.

" I don't know what you're talking about… I wasn't thinking about anything, I was merely wondering were every one was." Inuyasha noticed that he was holding his stomach and that Miroku had put on a few pounds.

" What's the matter monk did you put on some weight." Miroku gave him a death stare as he went back to holding and rubbing his stomach. Then the strangest thing happened he began to talk to it.

" Don't worry sweetie he didn't mean it!" and then he patted it. Inuyasha was terrified at this moment. Never before has he seen him do something that strange before. He began to become as worried as Sango had been she was right he defiantly wasn't acting like himself.

" Miroku what is wrong. With you you're not acting right." 

Miroku soon realized that he had not been himself for the third time.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyuu: stroked fluffy's tail with an evil grin on her face. "What do you think fluffy? Aren't I just evil I left it at yet another cliffy! Hehehehehheh!" Continues to stroke tail

****

Sesshoumaru: Cringes from wicked laugh (insane is more like it, I am evil, you're nuts) "Yeah, uhh… evil… right…" Sesshy rolls eyes when Miyuu's not looking

****

Miyuu: pulls fluffy's tail, and then begins to stroke it once again "I saw that fluffy" grins "you're just lucky that you, agreed I am evil"

****

Sesshoumaru: Stiffened when his tail was pulled and then even more when she began petting him again. (I said I was evil and agreed you were mentally unstable.) "Sighs" and then began to get closer to Miyuu when he sensed his brothers presence. He did not want him to be found out before he could be saved!

****

Miyuu: sighs continently "I knew you would come around Sesshy!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha began sneaking around the outside of their camp, trying to find a way to rescue his brother, even though he did not want to admit it even he could leave his brother in the hands of that deranged wench!

****

Miyuu: smiles evilly, turns and throw leash over Inuyasha's head and ties it to self "Did you think that I wouldn't notice you stalking around out there Inuyasha sweetie, now you will never get away from me again hahahahah" 

Inuyasha: sighs sadly "So much for Kagome's plan" he whispered

****

Sesshoumaru: growls "I'm never going to get away from her, Damn you Inuyasha you were my last hope!"

****

Inuyasha: "If you had run when you had the chance none of us would be stuck here with this insane mental case!"

****

Miyuu: pulls both leashes hard causing them both to choke "Now is that anyway to speak to your mistress, huh? Now you two be good or I'll" grins evilly "Or I'll have to dunk your heads under water till you agree to shut up!"

****

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: Gulps and agrees to be quiet for the time being

Stick around to find out what happens next on the mini story: Don't forget to review and tells me what you thinks!


	4. He's Gone Crazy lets lock him up

****

The Motherhood Trial!

Chapter: 4

He's gone crazy! Let's lock him up!

Kagome and Sango were in the Hot Springs trying to get relaxed. Sango was still somewhat shocked about Miroku Apologizing to her. It wasn't like him at all to say sorry. He loved being a lecture and found nothing wrong with being one. So, why now would he start to get a Consciousness? She then remembered why she was in the Hot Springs in the first place; she wanted to get Kagome's opinion on the matter at hand.

" Uhh Kagome…. " Kagome began to laugh." What."

" Oh nothing… oh yeah you wanted to tell me something that happened with Miroku!" Sango *sighed a little.

" There's something up with him…. He actually apologized for being perverted towards me." Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the thought of Miroku apologizing for doing Hentai stuff towards anyone especially Sango, since it was his everyday Mission to grab her butt. She swam over to Sango to sit by her, so that they could talk.

" No way! He really apologized. Wow there is something wrong with him. He lives and love's to grope you!" she then started to think that maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. She then tried to fix it with another conclusion.

" Well maybe he finally realized, what he was doing was wrong and had a change of heart." She had totally lied to Sango and her self. Never in a lifetime would he have apologized for something like this. Surprisingly Sango began to laugh real hard.

"Yeah right! Your kidding…He would have to have gone mental first." Kagome then started to laugh with her. 

" I wonder if there' is something wrong him…hopefully Inuyasha can drag it out from him."

Inuyasha was still in a bit of shock because Miroku had talked to his own stomach.

"Are you feeling okay Miroku…?" Miroku was still holding his stomach as he stared at Inuyasha in a little shocked him self. 

" I'm…. Fine…." Inuyasha gave him a suspicious look. He then bent a little towards him.

"No your not…I sense that your hiding something…. So out with it already." He needed to find out what was wrong with him or he was going to get the 'sit' of a lifetime. 

Miroku kept his gaze away from Inuyasha. He didn't know what was wrong with him, Him self... it was like he had gotten a sudden urge to talk to his stomach. It was really weird and disturbing, why on earth would he ever want to talk to his stomach? It wasn't if it was alive or anything! He didn't know what to say to Inuyasha, because he wasn't sure what was wrong with him either.

" Are you going to answer me Monk or what?" He started to glare at him.

" There's nothing wrong." Inuyasha crossed his hands still glaring at the monk.

" Keh. You're hiding something. You been acting weird since last night." the monk began to cry.

" Do you really think I'm getting fat?" Inuyasha's eye's bugged out, now he knew something was wrong with him! Hmm…. It was time for a secret Interrogation.

" Yes like 10 or 20 pounds." he said sarcastically. Miroku didn't seem to realize it either as he was sobbing louder.

" You're so mean… Are you sure you want to live with him?" Okay it was official the monk had gone insane. He was now talking to his stomach a second time. Inuyasha didn't know what to do…the monk was broken there's nothing he could do.

" Inuyasha…." He gulped. Inuyasha feared what Miroku was going to say to him with good reasoning.

" I'm sorry for everything I ever done to you." he began to sob as he hugged Inuyasha. Now there was no doubt in his mind that the monk was losing it. He then shoved Miroku off him, causing himself to fall to the ground.

" Man! What the hell was that?" 

Miroku realized that he had done it again. This was like the forth time that he couldn't control what he did.

" I don't know…. Why did I hug you?" Inuyasha sighed in contempt.

" Maybe you need some sleep… Yeah go to sleep." He said still feeling a little disturbed. He also just wanted the monk to leave him alone for a while, so that he could regain his posture for when Kagome would come back. 

Kagome and Sango Finished there bath ad quietly entered, as they saw Inuyasha and Miroku a sleep. They both lied down on the ground to go to sleep but were stopped as they heard Inuyasha's voice.

" We need to talk…let's go some where away from here okay." He whispered quietly enough so that only Kagome and Sango could hear him. They all got up from the ground as silently as they could and walked to the center of the forest to talk.

" Okay so what did you find out about Miroku Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Curiously. Inuyasha shivered.

" More then I wanted to know…I think Miroku took a dive from Reality." Sango looked at him Dumb founded.

"What do you mean?" 

" I mean He's Gone MAD!" Kagome became more Curious.

" Why, what did he tell you?" He didn't even want to remember what was said to him, but had to keep his promise. Inuyasha filled them in on what had happened with Miroku.

" Oh my Gosh…He hugged you…. What on earth possessed Him to do that? I'd think he would be afraid!" Kagome said in Shock. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

" What do you mean by that." Kagome began to blush.

" It's means nothing." Inuyasha became more suspicious.

" Tell me, what do you mean." Sango then cut in on them again, to stop them for getting into another argument. 

" Inuyasha you said that Miroku apologized to you…. Right…." Inuyasha quit interrogating Kagome to answer Sango.

" Yeah, so what of it!" Sango became more serious, as she replied to him.

" Well he apologized to me also!" Inuyasha began to question her suspiciously.

" What did he, have to apologize to you for! (He thought for a minute. His eye's opened wide) oh don't tell me…" Sango cut him off to finish his sentence. Since she was sure, he had figured it out.

" He apologized for groping me all the time. He said that I deserved better." 

Kagome began to wonder why Sango never told her that last part at the hot springs. 

" Now way!!!.... But he loves being perverted to you" If there was any doubts in his mind that what Miroku said back at the camp was just his imagination, it would long gone at this point 

"There's only one way to solve this problem… We need to lock him up forever…" 

" Hey Inuyasha he's not toy that you can just get rid of whenever you want… He's needs serious help…and I know how we can do it." Kagome said smiling as she held her hand up in the air. Sango's eye's sat upon Kagome as she eagerly awaited her plan.

" First we call him out to the middle of nowhere, then Inuyasha will knock him out with Tetsuiaga. When that is done will drag him to Keade and If she says he's insane, then will lock him up until we know what to do with him."

" You can't think that that plan will seriously work. " Inuyasha spat out while crossing his hands. Kagome Frowned.

" I thought you said that you take everything I say seriously." Inuyasha's face faulted. She had gotten him there; he did tell her that he took everything she said seriously. There was no way around this; he would have to just let her have her way.

"Fine, Whatever!" Kagome smiled at her victory. 

"Thank you Inuyasha." She then walked back to camp, leaving him in shock.

"Did she just, thank me?" Sango smiled at him while walking past him back to the camp. Inuyasha stood in his place not moving for a while, pondering what just happened with Kagome. He didn't get it, why would him agreeing with her make her 'Thank him.' He then decided to drop the subject and go to sleep, since he would never understand her. Although he really wanted to, he would just have to save it for another time. 

The morning finally came, and that meant it was time to put their plan in motion. Miroku was eating his breakfast that Kagome had given him, so that Sango would have enough time to get him to agree to follow her. Sango walked up to him with a big Smile implanted on her face.

" Hey Miroku, I need to tell you something in private, over there." She pointed into the forest. Hoping that he would follow her right away to try and do something to her because it would be the perfect distraction, as to how to carry out the rest of their plan.

" Is it really important…because I'm not done eating." She never excepted an answer like that from him. Normally he would have wasted no time and followed her just so he could be perverted. 

" Yes it's very important." She then walked over to him and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the forest entrance. It was up to Inuyasha and Kagome now… *Oh great there probably fighting right about now! * She thought quietly to her self. 

Kagome and Inuyasha waited for Sango and Miroku to come into the Forest.

" I don't think this going to work." Inuyasha Growled trying to see what she would do. He wondered if he would get the same reaction as last night. Kagome sighed.

" Of course it will now pull out your sword and get ready." He growled a little louder at her. He didn't get the same reaction. Therefore, he decided to try another approach. 

" No I don't want too yet!" He said trying to see what she would do at this point. Kagome's face turned a steaming red.

" Do it now! Inuyasha we don't have time for a fight Right now…if you don't do what I say then I will have no choice but to say 'it'." Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

" You wouldn't dare." Kagome smiled, as she tasted her victory.

" Oh but I would…. So you better do what I say!" He decided it would be best not to push her buttons any longer. He mostly decided to quit because of the fear that she might sit him and from how high in the tree's they were, it wouldn't be pretty. Inuyasha finally pulled out his father's sword and got ready to knock the stuffing out of Miroku with it. 

"Whatever!" 

Miroku and Sango finally came to the place where they had planed to attack him.

" What is it that you want, Lady Sango?" Sango looked at him sadly, she felt bad for what she was about to do him, but it had to be done. She then began to shout out to the forest.

"Inuyasha now!" Inuyasha came flying from the tree behind Miroku and managed to knock him out with the hilt of his sword. Sango caught him as he fell down to the ground.

"That was far to easy he didn't even put up a fight." Inuyasha snorted at his friends. They then dragged him through the forest to Keade's hut, so that she could help him.

Miroku felt as if he was being pulled along but ignored it. The pain in his gut was a lot more important to worry about. His breath came out in short spouts, as he held on to his middle as a pain gripped it hard. Sweat slicked his face and dripped to the ground and, the whole time he felt this, the whole time he was going through this torture he heard a continuing spite full laugh as if someone where right there with him. It was just like the last time, just like it, when he had fallen a sleep the first day he began feeling strange. The pain disappeared as a form of a beautiful woman appeared before him, strangely enough he did feel the urge to grope her, or ask her to bear his child.

The woman's face contorted in to a smirk of pure amusement. "It doesn't feel so nice to be pregnant, now does it?" She asked.

Miroku was stunned; he couldn't speak. Pregnant?

She laughed again. "Yes, that's right your pregnant." Her hand came to her mouth to try and stifle another laugh; she had to be serious about this. She couldn't help it though, he was a pregnant man now, and she should have done something like this a long time ago! "For the first few months you will feel morning sickness, and then you will feel it growing inside of you and in your sleep you will feel the pain of it being born. Now I know that in reality you cannot feel that in sleep, but I don't plan on you carry out this labor. It wouldn't be natural." The woman explained. "Although, if you don't realize soon what I want you to realize then you will have to go through the pain of labor, I won't erase what has been done then, do you understand?" She asked.

Miroku found he could only nod.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyuu: Scratching Inuyasha's ears (don't you all wish you could too?) "Ha, ha, ha, ha I'm so evil I left it another cliff hanger!"

****

Inuyasha: rolls eyes "What ever that's not much of a cliffhanger if you ask me!"

****

Miyuu: scowls and pulls on ears "What would you know, you can't write!"

****

Inuyasha: Sighs "I'm sure I could do a lot better then you." he coaxed.

****

Sesshoumaru: Stairs at Inuyasha like he's insane, leash is pulled; both faces meet the ground

****

Mean while:

Shippo and Kagome give Miroku and evil smirk.

****

Miroku: backs up holding his staff across him as for protection "There is no way I'm going out there!"

****

Kagome: "Come on, Inuyasha needs your help" she pleaded

****

Miroku: "Why can't Shippo go" he wines

****

Kagome: "Because Shippo's only a kid"

****

Shippo: Smiles evilly "Yeah I'm only a kid, I can't go out there I'll be traumatized!"

****

Miroku: Tries to speak but can't as Kagome has fixed him with a most evil of glare's that said if you don't I kill you, he gulped. "Alright I'll go" Turns form them and approaches mentally insane author trying to think of a plan to beat her up and save the day.

Find out next time if he does or gets caught and tortured like the rest of the Inuyasha group


	5. The Coming Out!

I would like to thank **Hyper Guyver** for the idea of this fic Chapter.

****

Hyper Guyver, This chapter is dedicated to you!

****

The Motherhood Trail!

Chapter: 5

The Coming Out!

Inuyasha carried Miroku on his back because Kagome and Sango got tired of dragging him. He didn't particularly care if he had to carry someone, but this time was different he wasn't carrying one of his friends who was hurt or was going to slow for him; he was carrying the mentally unbalanced. 

" I wonder what's wrong with him, I hope he's okay." Kagome said staring at a passed out Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Sango then Miroku he then smiled slyly to himself. * I've got this one in the bag. * He ponders quietly to himself. 

" I bet you 5 bowls Ramen that he asked some girl to bear his child and she excepted, He didn't know what to do so he slightly lost it." Sango laughed sarcastically.

" Yeah right! Well I bet and if I win I get to have you Inuyasha as my slave for as long as I want." His eyes became hug as he blushed a little in the checks. 

" Wha- why would you bet for something like that?" Sango smiled devilishly.

" Well it sounds like a good idea. Then I could have you do whatever I want, besides it's hard enough to get you to do things as it is this would only help our situation." Inuyasha let out a sigh.

" Fine whatever, so what do think is wrong with him anyway?" she smiled grasping Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand.

" I bet I hit him one too many times and knocked something loose." Inuyasha nodded, turned, and looked at Kagome and so did Sango. They were both eagerly awaiting her bet. Kagome blushed a little.

" Well I don't know if we should be betting on our friends health but, I think I will have to go with Inuyasha." Inuyasha grinned at his victory and Sango's face fell.

" Kagome!" Sango wined.

" I'm sorry Sango but I think Inuyasha's right his answer seems logical, besides you've hit Miroku a million times before and it never did anything to him." Kagome informed her simply. She then saw the big victory grin on Inuyasha's face.

" On the other hand Sango could be right and owning you would be kind of fun so I'm switching my vote to Sango." Inuyasha's face steamed with anger.

" Hey you can't change your vote it's not allowed." Kagome smiled at him.

" But I never said I was going to go with your bet." Before Inuyasha could answer back, Miroku woke up.

" Hey where am I?" He then noticed that Inuyasha was carrying him on his back, which he then remembered Inuyasha coming up behind him, and knocking him out with Tetsuiaga. 

" Hey why did you guys knock me out you know that really bad for the... I mean my health." They all just ignored his mental ramblings.

" Hey Inuyasha put me down right now." He tried to squirm off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to look at the monk on his back with an evil grin; he clenched his fist tightly the proceeded to punch it right into Miroku's face knocking him out once more. Kagome gasped.

" Gosh! Inuyasha did you have to hit him that hard, I mean what if Sango was right and you just made thing's worse." Inuyasha smiled.

" What if I fixed it?" Sango and Kagome sighed irritatingly.

" Lets just go back to Keade's." Kagome ordered and Sango nodded. Inuyasha growled at them both as they walked ahead of him.

" Feh!" was all he said as he followed them.

Finally they reached Keade's; Inuyasha walked into her hut with Miroku in his arms. Sango and Kagome followed closely behind him. When they were in, they saw Keade sitting down making medicines. Inuyasha dropped Miroku's body in front of her.

" I think the monks broken." Keade looked up at him as if he were insane himself. Kagome stepped in to help him out.

" There's something wrong with him, he hasn't been acting like himself lately. We were hoping you could tell us what's wrong with him." Sango stayed quiet as Inuyasha jumped in again with his dull sarcasm.

" Yeah and if he's crazy were going to lock him up forever." Kagome was about to answer him back with a smart mouth comment but stopped as Shippo came into the room.

" Kagome! I was looking all over for you... I was so scared." Kagome embraced the little kitsune.

" It's okay Shippo I'm here. I would never leave you forever it's just that..." Shippo cut her off as he had saw Miroku knocked out on the ground.

" What happened to him?" Kagome was going to answer but Inuyasha decided to step in. 

" He's broken!" Keade then smiled as she cut in on there conversation.

"Aye! Miroku is with child." They all looked at each other then at Miroku then back at Keade.

" What?" they all yelled in unison. Shippo ran up to Miroku and began poking at his stomach.

" How are you pregnant?" Shippo said suspiciously. In that instant of Shippo poking at him, he woke up. 

" How did you know I was pregnant?" Miroku said curiously, startling the poor kitsune a bit. Miroku looked up at Keade who was smiling at him.

" Yeah how the hell could you know that, all you did was stare at him?" Keade's smile grew a little bigger.

"Aye knows ye thing's like this." Inuyasha growled at her.

" Feh, you don't know anything women." Kagome was about to yell at him when Miroku began to talk.

" No Inuyasha it is indeed true." Inuyasha looked at Miroku dumbfounded and then he began to laugh.

"Ha! Then that mean's I win the bet." Miroku became a bit dumbfounded himself when he heard what Inuyasha had said.

" Bet! What Bet?" Sango rushed in on the conversion.

" What? You don't win, you didn't guess right." Inuyasha growled at her fiercely.

" I win because my guess was the closest one to the truth, you can't possibly think that because you hit him over the head he became pregnant." Kagome smiled innocently.

" I guess that means we both win." Inuyasha and Sango glared at her.

" Hey you changed your bet with me for Sango's!" Sango nodded agreeing with him. Kagome then glared evilly at him.

" Well you didn't win either, because your bet didn't even come close to the truth. How is him finding a women who actually wants to bear his child get him pregnant instead." Sango stared at Inuyasha.

" Yeah so how do you win?" Sango asked.

" Because it's closest!" Kagome then looked over at Keade for her opinion and answer on the problem. 

" Aye thinks ye would be right? It is said that the closet one wins." Inuyasha was just about to come back at her with a cocky answer for disagreeing with him but stopped as his face was at a loss for words.

" Wait a minute! Did you just agree with me?" Inuyasha said in a bit of a shock.

" Aye Inuyasha, is that so hard to believe?" Miroku became very impatient.

" What bet?" he yelled. They all stopped fighting and looked at him. Shippo smiled.

" They were putting up bets on what was wrong with you!" Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head sending him flying into the ground. Miroku began to sob.

" You guys are so mean!" Keade put her hands on his shoulders.

" Ye all should be more careful around ye since ye is with child ye will have mood swings." Inuyasha shot a freaked out look at Miroku.

" Um yeah I think I'm going to go take care of something." Inuyasha rushed quickly out of the hut. Kagome also had an awkward look in her eyes as she stood from the ground.

" Um I'm going to go home for awhile! Okay?" She grabbed her yellow bag and tore out of there like there was no tomorrow. Sango felt alone after Inuyasha and Kagome left and didn't know how she would make her escape from the awkward situation. In a couple of seconds, it finally came to her.

" I'm going to the hot springs." She said as she grabbed her things she was about to walk out when Miroku grabbed her shirt. She looked down at him he was smiling while rubbing his stomach.

" May we join you? We can have girl talk!" Miroku said cheerfully. Her eyes grew large; she was really freaked out by this, it was disturbing to her how easily he said 'Girl talk!'

" Um! No!" she said in a disturbed sounding voice. Miroku smiled.

" Well maybe another time dear." Sango walked out of the hot as fast as she could. She then walked pass Kirara and whispered in her ears.

" Watch Miroku for me and make sure he doesn't come over here." Sango said with sly eye's, Keade said that he would have mood swings because he's pregnant. Well, she didn't know whether not to believe he was pregnant or not but just in case he tried to pull something stupid, she could have Kirara on guard. 

Miroku had a dumb founded look on his face.

" Is it just me or were they trying to ditch me." He began to cry.

" There, there Miroku ye will be alright." Keade said trying to comfort him in his time of need. 

" So Miroku how did ye get this way?" Miroku looked at her with a scary look.

Kagome walked through the long grassy field towards the well. She had thought that Keade was just kidding around about him being with child but Miroku then confirmed it as the truth, but how was that possible? Men can't get pregnant? On the other hand, maybe they can in feudal Era? It is a strange Era anyway but whatever the reason he definitely was pregnant. The well was just up ahead of her and if she were going to make it in, she would have to run. She hurried as fast as she could. Once she reached it she jumped right in. The sparkly purple glow formed around her sending her back to her time. She then quickly pulled her self from the well and ran to her house. She then went to her mom's bookshelf and began surfing through then all. She was hoping to be able help him in some way, and getting a book on parenting and on birth might just be the way to go; also it would be hilarious to see the look on his face when she handed it to him. She then found the books she was looking for and with that stuffed them in her bag. She also went to the Kitchen to get the five bowls of Ramen that she had promised Inuyasha for winning the bet, although she still thought he was way off to win; but Keade had said he was still the closest so that meant he would win. The thoughts from earlier came to her mind once more, How did Miroku get pregnant? She then got the idea that maybe she should have asked him instead of running out on him. 

Sango walked all the way to the hot spring. Nevertheless, decided not to go in, she had only said that as a way out of that hectic place. She didn't really like to go in alone and there was no way in hell she would go with Miroku there. The thought of Miroku being pregnant was scary by itself, any person who was pregnant would be scary but it's even freakier with Miroku because he's a pregnant lecture with mood swings and that mix couldn't be a good one. The thought began to trigger some questions in her head like how did he get pregnant? There was no way he could, she decided to go back and drag it out of him because if she didn't that question would bug her all day.

Miroku had just finished telling Keade everything that happened with young women, who cursed him just as Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango came barging practically on top of each other. Kagome and Sango then popped the question that was on all there minds.

" Miroku how did you get Pregnant." Miroku just laughed.

" If you guys didn't run away then you would have known just like Keade does." He said with a smirk.

Kagome smiled.

" But I didn't run away I went to and got you something." Miroku became full of curiosity along with Inuyasha.

" Oh! Well what was it if you don't mind me asking." She then popped a sly smile on her face.

" Oh I will give it to you only if you tell us what we want to know first." Miroku's face fell a couple of feet.

" Alright, fine. Well when I woke up from being punched out I saw a young women and I followed her!" they all listen in closely at this moment knowing that it was going to be good.

" Well I asked her the question." Inuyasha cut him off.

" You stupid letch." Kagome got angry that he stopped the story.

" Inuyasha! SIT! And be good." Inuyasha was lying flat on the floor wining under his breath. Miroku put his hand in front his mouth and had his usual serious face on. 

" Well anyway, apparently she didn't like my answer through she didn't say it, but I could tell since she hit me in my stomach knocking me unconscious once again." Sango had a rather unhappy look on her face.

" So how does her hitting you there get you pregnant?" She said while crossing her arms. Miroku scratched his head and sighed.

" You didn't let me finish! When she hit me her hand went straight trough me like a ghost in doing that it allowed her to put a curse upon me to have to bear my own child. I know this to be the truth because she has come to me in several painful dreams and told me that I am pregnant. She said that the only way I can uplift the curse is to learn a lesson that she wants me to learn she didn't tell me what it was just that I have to figure it my own out and realize it." Inuyasha began to laugh sarcastically.

" With Sango hitting you as she does I would think you would have already learned a lesson." Kagome then started to smile devilishly.

" You're one to talk! I say the 's' word to you all the time and you still haven't learned anything." Kagome then sighed. Inuyasha growled at her.

" Keh! Like there is anything to learn." Kagome became very steamed with anger. Inuyasha's face became pail.

" No don't you even." He got up and began to run out the hut. Kagome was sitting down still with a big grin on her face.

" Sit boy." Inuyasha fell face first in the dirt. Kagome got up and walked out after him, everyone followed after her. She saw Inuyasha on the ground moaning in pain as he tried to get up only to fall back down. Kagome kneeled down next to him.

" Did you learn anything now?" He mumbled under his breath a few nasty words that she could barely catch. She then grabbed his arms and began to drag him across the dirt.

" Come guys we need to get back to camp before everything gets stolen." She growled as her face became a mild smile." Goodbye Keade thanks for your help!" Shippo had kept quiet the whole time his head ached too much from getting hit; He jumped into Sango's arms as she and Miroku left without hesitation to follow Kagome. 

Kagome dragged Inuyasha all the way to the camp as he was in too much pain to pull away, he just instead complained under his breath the whole way. Sango and Miroku watch them both in astonishment that Kagome was strong enough to pull him and that Inuyasha allowed her too. Once they had made it back to camp Kagome checked all her thing's to make sure nothing was stolen. She smiled when she learned that everything was accounted for.

" Good everything's here." She then pulled out the books from her bag that she had gotten Miroku. She walked up to him and handed them to him.

" This is what I got you." He examined them for a while before being struck dumb.

" What are they for?" She smiled at him.

" The first one is called 'So Your Going to Be a Father?' it will help you once the kids born and the other one is called 'Thing's to and Things Not to do When Your Pregnant.' It will help with your Pregnancy!" Shippo and Sango began to crack up while Inuyasha was still getting over the big 'sit' command he was just issued with. Miroku was at a loss for words.

" Well thanks I guess!" he said. Kagome smiled cheerfully.

" If you need any help understanding any of it you can just ask." Miroku nodded then turned and looked at Sango who was laughing her but off with Shippo. He then gave them a dirty look.

" And what are you two laughing at?" Sango looked up at him.

" Oh nothing... it's just so funny." Miroku began to cry again.

" Why are you laughing at me, it's hard enough as it is with out you adding to it." Sango and Shippo's faces fell.

" Where sorry Miroku, don't cry!" he then stopped crying and nodded at them. Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku, She then turned to Sango with a grin.

" Hey Sango want to go to the hot spring's before we go to sleep?" Sango nodded and Miroku spoke up.

" But Sango didn't you JUST go to the Hot Springs?" Sango just looked at him blankly, yeah sure she did go over there but she didn't go in because Kagome wasn't there. She hated going in alone but she wasn't about to tell him that.

" Yeah well I going to go again and you better not try anything!" She growled deeply. A look of utter confusion crossed Miroku's face. She just glared at him as she left with Kagome to the Hot Springs. Shippo went off into a corner of there camp to color with the crayons Kagome gave him in coloring book that she had also giving him from her time. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down in the camp they were both each other funny looks. Inuyasha finally spoke.

" So...Pregnant..." Miroku looked at him with a sigh.

" Looks like it!" Inuyasha then got a freaky scared look in his face.

" You know that kid has to come out sometime right?" Miroku stared at the ground blankly.

" Not if I learn this supposed 'lesson'!" 

" And the odds of that?" Inuyasha waited for his answer for about minute when Miroku let out a giant sigh.

" Pretty slim..." Inuyasha face began to fill with wonder.

" You ever think about how that kid is going to come out?" Miroku gulped. 

" No and I don't want to know." He actually never thought about before and since Inuyasha brought it up, it probably was going to bother him all night thinking about it, he probably would find out soon enough once he read the book that Kagome had given him. Inuyasha quiet talking and jumped up into the tree to watch for any Intruder. Miroku lied down on the ground and fell asleep thinking about what he was going to do now that he was pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyuu: looks up at finished chapter and began to cry." oh no I was so busy painting Fluffy's and Inuyasha's nail's I didn't make a cliff hanger." 

Sesshy and Inuyasha wake up and see there nail's and scream. 

Inu and sesshy: " The stupid girl painted our nails."

Sesshoumaru: " My nails are blue I look like a girl!" 

Miyuu: Miyuu smile's sweetly but deadly." I think the accent your lovely eye's."

Inuyasha: laughs as he sees his nails. " Ha, ha my are red they look like blood, so I don't look like a girl I look evil." 

Sesshoumaru: Glares at Inuyasha. "My claws will have blood on them as soon as I rip you apart!" he threatened.

Inuyasha: Gulps *sweat drop* 

Miyuu: Beats both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru over the head. "Be quite both of you, or next time you'll find yourselves with an even scarier make-over! Got it!" Both of the brothers gulped and nodded.

Miroku: sneaks up behind Miyuu and raises staff to hit her over the head.

Miyuu: A smirk evilly, turns around, sucks Miroku into a little box, and shuts the lid. "I'm gonna have a fun time torturing my knew toy. Hahahaha…. And not just in my fic!"

Find out what happens next time on mini stories!


	6. Kagomes Mom and Miroku Heart to Heart?

****

The Motherhood Trail!

Chapter 6:

Kagome's mom and Miroku! Heart to Heart?

Miroku was up at the crack of dawn as he was interested in reading all those books that Kagome had given him. They were all so interesting but the problem was he didn't really have the slightest clue what half the stuff was or even meant. He really thought that he should know what the materials in the books were for. He didn't know whom to ask; since Kagome was the one, who gave him the books, decided she would be the right person to inquire. Her being women also made him believe her to be correct person for the job. He closed the books tightly and sat them to the ground. Then in a Whisk made his way to Keade's to look for Kagome. 

Kagome sat in the herb plantations with Keade to help her pick out herbs. Sango and Shippo went to go visit and aid a friend. Inuyasha was busy in his usual tree whenever they came there and watched over everyone. Kagome gaze up at him with a smile of sheer delight, which he did not soon return. She was okay with him not returning a glance as she knew how shy he was about those things that and he probably had allot of Things running through his; Namely Miroku. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was pregnant. It was a very unusual sight. She sort of felt bad for him as she could recall when her mom was pregnant with Sota; it was very dreadful and the morning sickness was horrendous. She now felt totally bad for him. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Miroku approach her. 

" Kagome?" She nearly jumped out of her skin, as she wasn't prepared for him. Gradually, she gained enough composers to gaze up at him. 

" Yeah, Miroku?" She asked still a little flustered. 

" Kagome, May I please inquire you about a matter?" He said hopefully. With that amount of desperateness in his voice how could she refuse?

" Yeah what is it Miroku?" He smiled at her practically making Kagome get little agitated.

" Kagome, I was reading those books that you gave me and I was wondering what's a breast pump? Moreover, Breast feeding (A/N Um sorry I know this is very scary of me to put this in the fic, but what else would be freaky to talk about to a man doesn't sound too nice since I am a you know... Male. " Kagome felt very awkward at this point in time even more so when Shippo barged in on there conversation.

" Yeah Kagome what is that?" Now She would have to explain it to Shippo...no way would she ever tell him, he's just a child? Telling Miroku would be worse enough but telling the Kitsune would be a horrible experience; that's it! Experience he needs to talk to somebody with the motherly experience. 

" Auh yeah I will be right back." she said nervously as she took off down the village. 

Miroku gasped followed by an elongated sigh. 

" I think I was just abandoned." he then turned to the small kitsune who also had watched Kagome run off, his face was like him filled with confusion. 

" Miroku, What just happened?" Shippo asked with curiosity. Miroku looked on at him with nothing but confusion.

" I don't know," he said with a disturbed yet curious tone.

Inuyasha laid up the railed fences of the farm at Keade's. He was constantly sneezing repeatedly and wasn't able to control himself. He then saw Keade coming over to him.

" I thought you with Kagome?" he asked as if he was hoping that maybe they had gotten into a fight, so that he could say that he wasn't the only one Kagome fought with; that would be wishful thinking. Keade stared deep into his golden eyes as if she wished to look into his soul.

" I was with young Kagome quite a while ago as she proceeded to leave a flustered Miroku? And Inuyasha ye would never fight with each other." She then smiled at her victory well deserved. Inuyasha's eyes blurted out there astonishment and the gasp which swept from his lips only furthered the analyzes.

" How the hell do you do that?" It was beyond him to know she always knew what was on his mind just as Kagome does; it's like their both mind readers or something.

" Inuyasha ye don't have to be a mind reader to know what's on your mind." she stated. There she went again reading his mind. He then sneezed once this time a little harsher.

Miroku Sighed heavily as she walked towards the hill above the village. There he would sit and ponder finally to himself of his recent events. He never thought in a million years he would end up pregnant. It's just not something men such as him would ever consider a possibility. He would at first thought, think it a lie but a last it was proven to him as the truth and the pain which he felt every night would also further his conclusion. He really had no idea what he would do; he had no idea how to be a mother. That is so weird to say mother he would rather be a father but it was not so now. He truly wished that Kagome not took a leave from him like she had done. He really needed someone to talk to and Inuyasha defiantly wasn't the right person to talked to; a man to man talk wouldn't perceive him as a option. Since it would be more like a man to women talk. His problem was more of a women's then that of a man's. 

He sighed, he was becoming more like a women with each passing of time. 

" Miroku?" That voice was so familiar to him; it was the voice of the of person that abandoned him so suddenly this morning. He turned to face this person with awe.

" Kagome so you have returned." He said with sadness sitting in his voice. 

" I have a surprise for you Miroku." This caught his attention his face flipped with such speed to reach her eyes that he fell face first into the ground. Kagome waited a moment to process what had just happened before breaking out into mirthful laughter.

" You look so funny Miroku," She paused as if to silence her self. " We need to hurry, I have to show you, your surprise I think it might help you," she said with in an unsure tone. He wondered what she had meant by ' it might help you' what could possible help him now. A slight glint of hope filled him, maybe she had found away for him to turn into a full-fledged woman... Wait a minute what was he thinking, the womanly instincts were taking him over and soon he would become dare he say it a girl!

Kagome walked silently with Miroku until they reached Keade's. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for ditching him early that morning. She was just very nervous talking to him about motherly options. They were there now, and it was time to let him receive his gift she was about to go towards the hut when Inuyasha came tumbling out and on top of him was women she seemed to be tugging on his ears.

" Your ears there so cute." The woman was only a mystery to her until she heard the voice.

" Mother, get off of Inuyasha." She commanded. Inuyasha gazed from the ground up at her; his eyes were filled with horror and terror. 

" Kagome help Me.," he yelled as he was about ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. Kagome's mom stood off of Inuyasha a slight blush covered the tips of her cheeks.

" I'm sorry Kagome its just when I saw his ears I couldn't help myself. They were so adorable so I had to just grab them." Her mom stated with nervousness. Kagome sighed; she had a feeling that this might happen. 

" Its okay mom," She then drew closer to her mothers ear." to tell you the truth I wasn't able to help myself either." Kagome's mom giggled a bit at her daughter's words. Kagome found herself laughing also. 

Inuyasha's ear began to twitch as he picked up the sound waves of Kagome and her mom's voice. He really wanted to yell at her for that, but more importantly, he wanted to know how her mental case mother got there. 

" Kagome what's your mom doing here anyway?" 

Kagome looked up at her mom then to Miroku. 

" Well I brought here as a surprise for Miroku. I thought that she might be able to help him." Kagome replied innocently. 

Miroku's face went pale. * She asked her mother to help me? * He sighed, he would just have to let it go beside Kagome was doing it for him. She was just trying to help him in his time of need. Kagome's mom then turned to look at Miroku with a smile. 

" Oh yeah that's right, I'm sorry dear it's just when I saw Inuyasha, I kind of forgot why I came." Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku sighed heavily. They couldn't believe that Kagome was actually related to her. 

" That's okay mother, but do you still think you can help him?" Kagome asked with a hopeful tone. She was beginning to think bringing her mother here was a big mistake.

Kagome's mom smiled as she grabbed Miroku's arm.

" Come on darling lets go see what I can do for you." Kagome's mom stated taking a young terrified Miroku away towards the fields. Kagome sighed she actually felt bad for him, but it was the only thing she could think of to help him, as she was too nervous to talk to him herself. 

Inuyasha stopped Kagome before she could leave jumping in front of her face. His expressions leaked out that he was suspicious of her. 

" Kagome how did your mom get through the well? I thought we where the only ones who could do it." He crossed his hand and reformed his face sourly.

Kagome blushed slightly. 

" Well I thought we were too, but I got to thinking that maybe since my mom is on the miko side of my family she might be able to also with a jewel shard get through." Kagome stated with much coy. 

Inuyasha's face faulted. " And it worked?" Kagome nodded her answer. Inuyasha sighed.

" I hate to tell you this Kagome but you mother is a mental basket." Kagome sighed heavily. Inuyasha felt bad for Miroku now, as he probably after a talk with her would go insane himself.

Miroku walked in silence with Kagome's mom until they reached the peak where as they both took a seat amongst the grassy plains. He stared at Kagome's mom directly in the face. She had a solemn smile as her expression. 

" So Miroku darling Kagome told me that you were pregnant," Her smiled deepened. " That let me say how wonderful that is and congratulations." Miroku's face faulted was Kagome's mom this crazy. Did she not find anything wrong with him being male who is with child? He couldn't believe she didn't freak out.

" Well before we get started on the basic's of child birth why don't you tell me who the mother is?" She asked sweetly, Miroku sighed.

" I am."

" Who's the father then?"

" That would be me."

" Well then who got you pregnant?"

" I did." it was the truth since it was his own stupidity that brought this about.

" Well that's nice darling, but let me tell you a full time parent isn't going to be easy." Miroku's face faulted for the second time; did she not find it weird that he got himself pregnant? He couldn't finish his thoughts for she began talking again.

" The baby begins as a small zygote and through stages of growth he or she will began to grow into a small child within the womb. He will grow within you for nine months, once the ninth month is up the baby will be ready to come out. It may come out sooner if there a complications with process of growth were as the baby will be born sooner and premature." He sort of knew all about that since he did aid the common man and help give birth to many lucky families, it's the other things he didn't quite understand correctly. 

" I understand, but what I don't know is everything that goes on as I'm pregnant and after." he said with seriousness. Kagome's mom laughed with mirth.

" Oh okay darling," she paused of a minute." Well when I was pregnant with Kagome and then Sota, I had morning sickness. Do you know what that is dear?" His eyes opened slightly larger, he didn't quite grasp what the true essence of it was, but didn't know if it would be a good idea to ask. However, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. 

" Well I don't want to be so graphical with this so lets just say, Know you when you get sea sickness it's kind of like that." She said seriously. He didn't know how she could act so serious with that subject without grossing out. He knew now that he wasn't going to like the morning sickness. 

" You will also have to deal with mood swings. I remember when I got mood swings sometimes I was really a witch to everyone around and then other times I was an angel," she said truthfully. The mood swings to him sounded very interesting, he does anything to anyone and they couldn't blame him for it is the pregnancy's fault. He then smiled devilishly to himself. He then put his concentration back on her as she began to explain further.

" Then there's the little factor of a having a healthy diet while pregnant," she smiled deviously." But no one wants to eat healthy when there pregnant so I say eat whatever you feel like eating." that sounded easy enough to follow as he always ate what he wanted too. She just about scared the pants off of him, when she sighed heavily with a loud voice. She then proceeded to smile at him.

" Well now that were done with the boring stuff," She then pulled a large bag from her kimono." I brought this bag along, it's full of goodies that will help through the life of motherhood." Miroku's eyes opened wide when dumped out the whole bag; he was frightened beyond all words. 

" Let's see let's start with turning you into a true mother." He then was filled with pure horror, for what was she planning to do to him. 

" Well now we might as well start with your name." She smiled, whenever she smiled it scared him for he did not know what she was thinking.

" What's wrong with my name?" He asked curiously.

" Well, it's not a motherly name. From now on your name Ryoko ( A/N Its my next door neighbor name.)." Miroku's eye jolted open, she wanted to give him a women's name.

" My name is Miroku not Ryoko." He said unnerving. She then changed her tune and glared at him, practically scaring his soul from him.

" Your name is Ryoko, R-yo-ko. Say it ' my name is Ryoko'." She commanded. Miroku gulped, he now knew it wasn't wise to disobey her.

" My name is Ryoko." He choked out, as he felt very disturbed.

" Good. Now what is your name darling?" She asked harshly. He gulped once more in fear.

" Ryoko."

" Good, now lets move on." she smile and he sighed. The women changed her tune as fast the waters change their course. She was very scary women; no wonder Kagome rarely goes home, * if I was in her shoes and thank god I'm not, I would permanently stay here and never return home for fear that I might turn mental. * He dreaded the next words that fled from her mouth.

" Now you can't have a girls name without looking the part." Miroku's eyes open with total fear. He wondered desperately what was wandering through that head of hers. Just what was she planning? He then new when she picked up a women's Kimono and some makeup, he began to panic as he had figured out what she was planning... to turn him into a women. He began to crawl the ground trying to escape her without her knowing it; he refused to be a woman more then he had already become. 

" Come back here, you can't get away that easily." She said as she grabbed his foot pulling him in. Miroku cried and moaned.

" Someone help me," He then paused to think why he was in this mess anywise. " Kagome this is all your fault." He then was fully back were he started. Kagome's mom had that spooky look in her eyes.

" Now lets bring out that feminine side." She said hovering over a horrified Miroku.

For hours they sat there, Miroku would try to run and she would punish him. She did his make up and put him in a lovely silk Kimono that she had made for him. She also brained washed him with all this garbage on how to be a mother, he soon succumbed to her power over him and soon he abided by all her rules of what he should be.

" Now Ryoko (Miroku) you have passed my teachings with great honor." Miroku now looked like a full-fledged women hair make up and body, she had made him over.

" Yes master I'm in great gratitude for your support in my time of need." He then bowed his head with satisfaction. Kagome's mom smiles happily.

" Oh don't worry darling, now remember everything I taught you. And go forth." 

Miroku smiled as he walked back to Keade's. Kagome's mom sat behind with yet another spooky smile.

" I knew if I tried hard enough I could make him a women and I did. He looks better that way anywise and a man pregnant doesn't make much sense." She then laughed evilly. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Miyuu: "Oh my gosh this story is turning very disturbing." Stroke's Fluffy's tail pillow and then pets Inuyasha ears.

****

Inuyasha: " That's because you are disturbing, you psycho path." He said with a growl.

****

Miyuu: laughs evilly. " Thanks (tugs hard on ears) for the compliment." Miyuu then looks towards Sesshoumaru with a vile smile. " What do you think?" 

****

Sesshoumaru: glares evilly at Miyuu. " I think not what you want me to and will not compliment, but I do agree that you are mentally unstable and soon I will kill you with my bare hands. Try all you want to torture me but I will not fall nor break, for I will wait for the day that is soon to come and I will eat you alive for what you have done unto me." He said with a sadistic smile.

****

Miyuu: Looks at sesshy with confusion. " Yeah whatever." then turns to Inuyasha. " Did you understand a word he said. Inuyasha shakes head.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I'm sorry the story short was so short but I'm so tired to write anymore I'm mean come on It's 4 o'clock in the morning. 

~ **Miyuu Tetsumi **


End file.
